The Whisper of Secrets
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: "Sasuke, Sakura... selamat datang di ruang penelitianku. Perkenalkan, aku Sasori sebagai dokter sekaligus ilmuwan dan ahli hipnotis." Setelah Kurenai, lalu Sasori. Hei! Ada apa sih dengan kota ini? Chapt 6! Review, please? X.O.X.O
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hanya memandang lurus kopi hangatnya. Sesekali memicingkan mata pada pemandangan gersang di luar jendela. Ia menghela napas, bahkan sampai berkali-kali mencubit lengannya keras-keras. Berharap kalau ia sedang bermimpi saat ini dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, tampaknya sia-sia.

**

* * *

The Whisper of Secrets**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki  
**

_**Most experts agree that sticking pins in a doll's rear is more effective than in the eye.**_**  
**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Rate : T**

**Saya nggak punya Naruto dan The Sims! D:**

**WARNING! OC, OOC, GAJE!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Berhentilah menyakiti diri sendiri atau kau akan kukirim ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat! Ini tokoku!" gertak seorang wanita pada Sakura. Haruno muda itu terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas-menyakiti-dirinya-sendiri sambil menggerutu pelan. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat wanita yang menggertaknya barusan. Ya, wanita yang daritadi bersamanya selama 3 jam lebih.

Sakura hanya bersandar di kursinya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya dan merenung. Rasanya ia seperti berada dalam film-film bergenre mistery. Sekilas engkau dapat melihatnya, lalu setelah berkedip bayangan itu hilang seketika. Yah, mungkin itu hanya serangkaian kalimat yang sangat awam, namun hal itulah yang baru saja Sakura alami. Ketika mobil barunya rusak secara misterius tepat di depan kota, disusul dengan menghilangnya bengkel tempat mobil Sakura direparasi. Bengkel itu seperti… rata dengan tanah. Cukup gila memang. Dan sempat membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Mobilnya raib dengan waktu yang amat singkat!

"Lebih baik, kau minum dulu kopinya," kata Tsunade. Nama wanita itu.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua kejadian ini, baachan."

Tsunade hanya menggerutu pelan dan masuk ke dapur untuk cuci piring, kemudian kembali ke depan meja kasir.

"Lagipula.." kata Sakura lagi, "Tempat ini dimana sih? kok aneh banget ya?"

Tsunade terkikik geli. Diletakkannya garpu dan sendok yang baru saja ia cuci, lalu beranjak ke meja Sakura, satu-satunya meja di Curio Shoppe—toko Tsunade. Lalu ia duduk di depan Sakura.

"Ini kota berbahaya, wahai gadis pink."

Sakura agak bingung dengan perkataan Tsunade, "Ha? Berbahaya?"

"Kau beruntung bisa berada di sini, di Curio Shoppe…" kata Tsunade. "Dan kau tahu? Konoha, nama kota ini, memiliki penduduk yang luar biasa!" lanjutnya disertai seringai lebar.

Sakura masih belum menangkap apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Ia hanya mengerenyit pelan. Yang ada dipikirannya, ia telah salah masuk kota. Seharusnya, ia menolak ketika ditugaskan menjadi dokter disini!

"Lalu kenapa berbahaya?"

Tsunade menggumam 'ups', layaknya keceplosan waktu bicara. Seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari Sakura. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kecemasan.

"Pokoknya, jangan keluar malam-malam! Itu saja! Sekarang kau istirahat saja di sofa itu!" kata Tsunade tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sofa lusuh dibelakang Sakura. Berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Membuat Sakura semakin curiga apa yang terjadi di kota ini. Tapi, lebih baik ia menuruti perkataan Tsunade. Ya, dia harus banyak istirahat. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari kursi kayu, lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa lusuh itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Melupakan masalah ini sejenak, karena dunia fantasi bawah tidur telah meluap di otaknya, dan menunggunya.

Di luar, seorang pria keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan sambil membetulkan topinya. Sepatu bootsnya menghentak keras. Sangat kontras dengan suasana diluar yang sepi. Ia sampai di depan pintu toko bertuliskan pamphlet '**CURIO SHOPPE'**, "Curio Shoppekah? Menarik sekali…"

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**HYAAA FIC ROMANCE MISTERY PERTAMA SAYAAAA!!** Hyaaa maaf pendeeeek, deskripsi kurang! Gaje! Hyaa!! Maaaaaaaf! Sebenernya mau publish fic humorku yang terbaru tapi entar ajaa ah~..

Maaf ya, kalo abal.. hiks.. **review**, please??

* * *

**xoxo,**

**KF**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih yaaa udah pada review! *niup terompet* emm.. banyak yang nggak ngerti ya? Maaf Dx huhuhu. Untuk typo, insya Allah akan saya minimalkan :] btw, disini akan ada oc, karena di cerita ini bakal muncul banyak tokoh :P maaf kalo rada gaje D:

Hehehee

* * *

**The Whisper of Secrets  
**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**

'_**G**__**ood**__** Cop,**__** Bad Cop' isn't**__** nearly as effective as 'Go**__**od Cop, Undead Cop'. They never see it coming!**_

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mistery**

**Main Pairing : SasuSaku :D**

**WARNING!! OC, OOC, GAJE, LEBAY!!

* * *

**

"Aku tahu kau! Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Sheriff terkenal disini?" ujar Tsunade dengan mata berbinar-binar. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. Well—sebaiknya kita ralat. Nenek-nenek yang baru di beri gigi palsu, pas kan?

Yang dipuji hanya menggumam pelan, menghindari kontak mata secara langsung dari Tsunade. Sasuke lebih memilih memandangi papan menu yang terletak disamping kasir. Wajahnya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tsunade tidak bodoh. Ia tahu hanya dengan melihat sinar matanya saja. Butuh keberanian penuh bagi Tsunade agar ia bisa bertanya pada sheriff muda itu.

"K-kenapa kau?" Tanya Tsunade ragu. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, gaya bicara nenek itu sangat mirip seperti Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang tinggal di Divisi 47, yang merupakan pacar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok yang dianggap 'asing' dan 'monster' oleh masyarakat sekitar. Em, oke hal barusan akan dijelaskan pada cerita berikutnya.

"Tidak," jawab lelaki rambut ayam itu dengan dingin. Tangan kirinya sibuk menyusuri satu diantara belasan jenis hidangan di papan menu. Sementara tangan kanannya masuk kedalam kantung celana. Tsunade hanya menghela napas. Lebih baik ia membiarkan Sasuke dalam dunianya daripada kena tinju. Merasa kalau Sasuke masih lama memilih makanan, wanita yang tidak bisa dibilang muda itu masuk ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia masih memilih makanan dan minuman apa saja yang akan membuat moodnya kembali bagus. Hingga ketenangan singkatnya terusik oleh decitan pintu kayu tua yang tidak pernah diminyaki.

Seorang gadis tampak lunglai dan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dihiraukannya sheriff tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan menuju telepon yang tergantung di pojok dinding sebelah barat. Dirogohnya tas hitam miliknya, namun sepertinya ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia semakin mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Membuat Sasuke bosan melihatnya.

"Ta-daaa!!" kata gadis itu sambil mengangkat apa yang ia cari – _calling card_nya ke udara.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbuat bodoh hah?" gertak Sasuke. Sepertinya cowok emo itu agak—emm ralat, **SANGAT** risih dengan kelakuan gadis tadi. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat gadis yang masih mencerna kata-kata tajamnya itu.

Gadis yang baru sadar dengan inti gertakan Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum miris dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eheheheheheee.." gadis itu hanya nyengir. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengingat sobatnya, Naruto yang sama-suka-nyengir-seperti-gadis-ini. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari cewek itu. Ia lebih memilih memandang lurus sofa yang beberapa meter dihadapannya daripada dihantui oleh wajah nyengir. Tapi h-hei, siapa itu?! Cewek berambut pink yang sedang terlelap di sofa itu siapa?!

"Jangan bangunkan." Ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati dan hampir membuat Uchiha muda itu berteriak—namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga, hanya demi nama klan. Ia hanya menoleh dan melemparkan wajah siapa-yang-mau-bangunin-?

"Kasihan dia, mobilnya rusak secara misterius saat lewat sini dan bengkel tempat mobilnya di reparasi hilang tiba-tiba. Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja dia. Dia masih terlalu shock."

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Semua tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing. Baik Tsunade, Sasuke maupun gadis suka-nyengir yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Tsunade. Sasuke masih menatap lurus Sakura yang masih terlelap. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan damai. Membuat sheriff itu hampir tertawa melihat Sakura yang tampak seperti bayi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Hanya seulas cekungan tipis namun terlihat sangat tulus

"Kenapa melihatnya terus?" Tanya si gadis rambut hitam. Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "…cinta pandangan pertama ya?"

Lalu saat gadis itu membuka mata, ia sudah terbaring lemas di rumah sakit. Oke—nggak seperti itu juga sih. Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya memberikan respon tatapan tajam. Sedetik kemudian pria emo itu melayangkan pandangannya kepada Tsunade, "Siapa gadis ini?"

Yang diajak bicara--- Tsunade tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kaleng-kaleng soda yang tersebar berantakan di rak pendingin. Beberapa yang sudah kadaluarsa dipindahkannya ke dalam boks besar. Menandakan betapa sepinya toko kecil ini. Sekitar 3 menit kemudia ia baru menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berwajah kecut, "Eh? Ah? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sasuke (yang memaklumi betapa lambannya respon otak Tsunade) hanya tersenyum kecut, sekecut wajahnya. Ia lalu berkacak pinggang agar menambah kesan dramatis yang berlebihan, "Siapa-gadis-ini?!"

"Gadis yang mana? Ada dua gadis disini. Eh—ralat. Ada **tiga** gadis disini." Sahut Tsunade disertai cengiran kuda. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang menyeramkan, tawanya pun memudar, "A-atau mau kuperkenalkan satu per satu, eh?"

"Gadis ini…" Tsunade menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang, "Kokoro Fujisaki. Ia hanya sementara menginap disini, ia sedang berusaha menelepon taxi agar bisa pergi secepatnya dari Konoha."

"Lalu yang berambut merah jambu, ia pendatang baru. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mobilnya rusak dan direparasi disini."

Sasuke, yang sejak daritadi tidak tertarik hanya mengerlingkan mata dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kopinya, "Hei! Bahkan daritadi aku belum memesan apapun!! Aku ingin kopi panas segera!"

"Silakan tunggu.." jawab Tsunade asal sambil menyiapkan kopi untuk Sasuke.

* * *

_Setiap penduduk disini memiliki rahasia…_

_Rahasia yang tak terduga…_

_Rahasia yang dapat membuatmu bergidik ngeri…_

_Dan tugasmu, adalah mencari tahu akan rahasia-rahasia itu…

* * *

_

"EEEEKH!!"

Petir menyambar dengan ganasnya bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Sakura yang menggema di Curio Shoppe. Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan tenang langsung tersedak. Napas Sakura memburu. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya yang lebar, "Si-siapa yang bilang itu?!" gumam Sakura. "Eh?! Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur disini?!" ia segera merapikan rambutnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi ia merasakan lemas disekujur badannya. Seakan tak mengijinkannya untuk beranjak dari sofa tua Tsunade. Ia lalu menarik tubuhnya dari dudukan sofa secara paksa. Lalu berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan agak terhuyung, "Tsunade-san, aku pinjam payungnya sebentar!"

"Bagus. Kenapa disaat aku ingin hengkang dari kota laknat ini hujan malah turun dengan derasnya?! Dan disaat aku tinggal disini, matahari malah bersinar dengan ganasnya?!?! Oh sebegitu sensinya-kah kota ini terhadapku?!" gerutu Kokoro sambil melihat derasnya hujan dari balik jendela Curio Shoppe yang berdebu. Hujan itu seakan meledek gadis emosional itu. Itu menurut Kokoro sih.

"Sungguh hujan keberuntungan!" Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai pemisah antara dapur dengan ruang makan, "Maksudku, disini sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak hujan kan?"

Kokoro mengangguk kesal. Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri berdecak kagum dengan tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan di Konoha. Disatukannya kedua tangannya, lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia berdoa.

"Sakura harus tau akan ini!" ujar wanita itu pelan. Namun orang yang bersangkutan tidak tampak di batang hidung Tsunade. "Kemana dia?"

* * *

Sakura menyusuri tanah becek merah kecoklatan dan penuh genangan air. Hujan masih terus mengguyur dan kilat masih terus menyambar dengan sadisnya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat payung merah maroon Tsunade karena angin bertiup semakin menjadi-jadi. Ah, ia menyesal tidak mengikat rambut panjangnya tadi. Rambutnya betul-betul mengganggu!! Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Tetes-tetes hujan yang membelah udara betul-betul menghalangi pandangannya. Ia berlari menuju bengkel tempat mobilnya direparasi. Satu-satunya harapan gadis cantik itu adalah mobilnya sudah ada sekarang. Di bengkel. Yeah.

CTAR!

Petir menyambar. Sakura mendelik ketakutan. Ia harus segera mencari mobilnya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju bengkel tempat mobilnya direparasi. Oke, sebenarnya jarak antara Curio Shoppe dengan bengkel memang tidak begitu jauh. Kau hanya perlu belok kiri lalu berjalan sekitar 30 meter ke bengkel. Tapi dengan cuaca buruk begini, segala sesuatu yang dekat bakal jadi jauh kan?

Namun yang dilihatnya sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Hamparan tanah merah yang kosong dan lapang. Bedanya sekarang tanah itu sudah becek dan penuh genangan air. Sakura lemas. Badannya nyaris ambruk, namun dengan cepat ia bertumpu pada dinding Curio Shoppe, "Haha.. bodoh," gumamnya pelan, mencela dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu lalu kembali ke Curio Shoppe dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Namun, baru 5 langkah kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu yang asing. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat apa yang ia injak barusan. Seketika matanya terbelalak dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah! Handphoneku!!"

Sepertinya kini dewi fortuna memihak pada Sakura. Sebab handphonenya tidak rusak. Paling hanya basah. Dan tepat saat ia memegang handphone itu, seseorang meneleponnya.

"Halo? Sakura disini." Ujarnya dengan sopan.

"Ah, Sakura. Perkenalkan aku Sasori, dokter yang seharusnya akan praktek bersamamu disini. Aku punya kabar.." jawab suara diseberang sana—Sasori, yang sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kabar apa, Sasori-san?"

Terdengar suara tawa Sasori disana, "Begini, mobilmu ada di tempatku. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

Sakura mangap. Senyumnya semakin mengembang, "Mobil saya.. Kok bisa di Anda?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau bisa mengambilnya di Paradise Island. Agak jauh dari Curio Shoppe. Kau harus naik kendaraan."

Sakura kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih bertubi-tubi pada Sasori, lalu memutuskan hubungan komunikasi. Ia lalu menaruh handphonenya di saku belakang, lalu beranjak kembali ke Curio Shoppe.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?! Lihat! Kau menggigil begini!!" gertak Tsunade sambil memegang baju Sakura. Sakura nyengir lalu berkata, "Mobilku ada di Paradise Island!! Tsunade-san, aku akan kesana sekarang! Umm—terimakasih atas bantuannya ya!"

"Lihat betapa gelapnya sekarang Sakura! Kau tak mau dimakan Nightbeast kan?!" ujar Tsunade menepuk dahinya. Sakura benar-benar kecewa, "Tapi… aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!! Ah! Aku butuh tumpangan!"

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Tsunade? Ah tak mungkin. Cowok emo itu? Sakura bahkan sangat membencinya! Lihat gayanya yang sok itu!! Gadis rambut hitam itu? Ah mungkin dia baik! Sakura pun mendekatinya.

"Umm ano…"

"Kokoro." Potongnya singkat, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura?" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Umm… aku sebetulnya mencari tumpangan ke Paradise Island. Aku boleh menumpang denganmu tidak?"

Seketika raut wajah Kokoro berubah drastis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sinis, "Kau, mencari tumpangan untuk **MASUK** ke Konoha. Aku sekarang mencari tumpangan untuk **KELUAR** ke Konoha!! Camkan itu!! Jadi kalau kau butuh tumpangan atau semacamnya, JANGAN MINTA PADAKU!!!"

Seram. Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Sampai membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang berpenampilan serba manis itu bisa segarang tadi.

Kokoro menghela napas, "Tapi, aku menjual rumahku. Kalau kau mau beli saja. Yah hanya sekedar rumah musim panas kecil sih, tapi lumayan untuk peristirahatan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sekadarnya, lalu ia bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu ingin keluar Kokoro-san? Kata Tsunade, penduduk disini hebat-hebat bukan?"

Kokoro hanya terdiam sebentar. Lalu menghela napas, "Yah memang. Memang hebat-hebat. Kota ini memang sebagian penduduknya berprofesi sebagai ilmuan." Sakura hanya berdecak kagum. 'Berarti penduduknya genius semua!' batinnya. Kokoro hanya maklum melihat tingkah Sakura, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong, "Tapi ilmu-ilmu itu justru mengundang hal-hal yang aneh. Misteri."

Hening. Semua sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kokoro menyela duluan, "Kuberitahu suatu rahasia ya, aku ini pernah diculik alien loh!" katanya bangga. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana kalau 1 detik lagi ia bakal diculik alien?! Kota ini menyeramkan!!

* * *

_Setiap penduduk disini memiliki rahasia…_

_Rahasia yang tak terduga…_

_Rahasia yang dapat membuatmu bergidik ngeri…_

_Dan tugasmu, adalah mencari tahu akan rahasia-rahasia itu…

* * *

_

Sakura kembali terngiang dengan mimpi yang tadi. Ia sudah tak peduli, mau dimakan Nightbeast kek, mau diculik alien kek, pokoknya ia ingin mobilnya kembali!!

"O-oke, Kokoro-san. Terimakasih atas infonya ya. Aku duluan." Katanya sambil beranjak menjauhi Kokoro yang berdiri di dekat rak makanan ringan.

"Tsunade-san, terima kasih ya! Aku akan sering-sering main kesini!" ujar Sakura sambil keluar dari Curio Shoppe. Tsunade yang menyadari kalau Sakura akan ke Paradise Island sendirian, tanpa tumpangan berusaha mencegah Sakura yang nekat itu, "Hey! Jangan keluar malam-malam!!" namun tampaknya Sakura sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk mencari mobilnya.

* * *

Sakura berlari di sepanjang jalan yang tak berujung. Hujan baru reda beberapa menit yang lalu, sehingga ia agak sulit untuk berlari. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi perjalanan Sakura. Hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang membelah udara, serta suara-suara asing yang tak dapat ditebak oleh otak Sakura.

Sakura yang ketakutan pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya, hingga suara bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkannya. Mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Perlahan, kaca jendelanya diturunkan. Dan wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke pun tampak.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**TIDAAAK ABAL SEKALI FIC INI!!! Btw, ada yang suka main The Sims 2 di psp nggaaak?? Hehee

* * *

**

**Walaupun sinting,**

**Review please? ;3**

**xoxo, KF**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUJAN** mulai mereda. Matahari mulai mengintip dari balik awan hitam. Awan-awan putih mulai mendominasi langit. Walaupun begitu, udara disitu tetaplah agak dingin. Hujan lebat beberapa jam yang lalu memang benar-benar merupakan hujan yang berkah sekaligus musibah! Bagaimana tidak? Dikabarkan pohon-pohon tua di Dead Tree tumbang dan menghalangi jalan raya. _Poor_.

Suasana Paradise Land—kompleks yang akan dikunjungi Sakura cukup sepi sampai terdengar suara decitan mobil. Yah mobil siapa lagi kalau bukan mobil milik Sasuke Uchiha? Bersama Sakura Haruno didalamnya. Hmm.. mari kita lihat insiden sebelumnya. Mobil Sakura ditemukan oleh seorang dokter, Sakura bahagia hingga ia nekat pergi ke Paradise Land yang jaraknya menempuh 3 jam kalau naik mobil, lalu ia dapat tumpangan dari sang sheriff muda yang rupawan. Oh sungguh beruntung. Replay selesai.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumah bercat kuning dengan pagar kayu berwarna putih. Pagar putih itu dililit oleh lilitan tanaman hias. Hmm.. rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat nyaman. Rumah itu dilengkapi oleh jendela super besar, dan dihias dengan beberapa pot tanaman.

"Wew selera Dokter Sasori bagus juga," gumam Sakura pelan. Gadis berambut merah jambu itupun segera membuka pintu mobil dan mengetuk jendela mobil dari luar. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Terima kasih!"

_TING! TONG! _

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar putih rumah Sasori. Sudah lebih dari 3 kali ia membunyikan bel (bahkan saking kesalnya ia hampir membanting pagar tak berdosa). Dokter itu belum muncul juga. Lelah. Sakura kemudian merogoh _handphone_ di saku celana panjangnya lalu menekan nomor telepon seseorang :

**Baka Sasuke**

**08************

Oh, jangan tanya mengapa Sakura bisa mendapat nomor sheriff itu. Ia bertukar nomor telepon saat diperjalanan. Yeah, satu lagi keberuntungan buat Sakura Haruno. Saat ini Sasuke sedang pergi—ada urusan dengan polisi-polisi lainnya. Jadi lebih jelasnya, Sakura hanya diantar oleh Sasuke ke rumah Sasori. Selanjutnya? Terserah Sakura. Mau naik taxi kek, tidur di _bench_ kek, terserah!!

"Apa, _Pinky_? Urusanku sudah selesai 'kan?" kata seseorang diseberang telepon. Cih! Lagak bicaranya menyebalkan sekali!!

"Yeah," Sakura mendesah, "Aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah Dokter Sasori namun sepertinya ia tak ada di ru—"

Tepat saat Sakura ingin menyebutkan kata 'rumah', seseorang (atau laki-laki lebih tepatnya) keluar membuka pintu rumah. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Err—tak jadi! Sudah ya!"

TUUT TUUUT

Laki-laki yang baru keluar dari pintu rumah itu juga sempat memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian ia mengacuhkan Sakura. Pakaiannya lusuh. Yah, ia hanya mengenakan piyama berwarna biru pucat yang (sepertinya) jarang disetrika. Rambut merah maroonnya juga awut-awutan. Seperti pria yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Eh ralat, remaja yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Perkiraan Sakura, laki-laki ini berumur sekitar 16-an.

Gadis cantik itu lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada laki-laki itu, "Permisi err—ayahmu ada?"

Berkat pertanyaan Sakura, laki-laki itu memberhentikan aktivitasnya (baca : pause) : mengambil koran. Tapi dengan pose yang tidak wajar, **menungging**. _Whoops_.

"Ayah?" jawabnya singkat. Kini ia sudah kembali ke pose tubuh yang normal.

Sakura berdecak pelan, "Yeaaaaah… mana ayahmu? Dr. Sasori ayahmu 'kan?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

1 detik…

2 detik…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH~!!!" laki-laki itu tertawa renyah. Membuat Sakura ingin mencari motor terdekat untuk melindasnya secara sadis. Oke, nggak gitu juga deh. Tapi siapa sih yang nggak kesal kalau omongan kita dianggap bahan lelucon?! Oke, mungkin sebagian dari kalian menganggap Sakura terlalu _sensitive_. Tapi—hey! Bahkan Sakura sudah menunggu bermenit-menit di depan rumah lelaki itu **sendirian**! Cih. Dasar.

"Maaf, maaf. Seribu maaf untukmu, Sakura-san." Jawab pria itu setelah puas tertawa. Dibukanya pagar kayu putihnya lalu mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke ruang tamu. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi anggur dan dua gelas.

"Anggur?"

Sakura tersenyum sopan, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Laki-laki berwajah imut itu lalu mengangguk dan duduk di sofa kuning disebelah Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi siapa Anda? Umm—maksudku err bagaimana Anda tahu nama saya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sakura sampai berpikir jangan-jangan laki-laki ini adalah makhluk berkekuatan ghaib yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Gah. Sepertinya imajinasi tokoh utama kita ini terlalu tinggi.

Laki-laki itu menenggak anggurnya, lalu menatap lurus Sakura yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran, "Aku Sasori."

_-__-Hell

* * *

_

**The Whisper of Secrets**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki  
**

_**If a tree falls alone in the forest, it actually make the sound of duck quacking.**_

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, gaje**

**

* * *

  
**

**SUASANA** rumah itu sangat mencerminkan pemiliknya. Ceria. Warna kuning terang mendominasi bagian ruang tamu. Di pojok dekat jendela terdapat meja kayu kecil tempat diletakkannya foto-foto dan furniture-furniture buatan tangan yang (sepertinya) merupakan souvenir dari suatu tempat wisata. Dan sekarang, ia sedang duduk di single-sofa mungil berwarna cokelat tua, dengan gelas-gelas dan vas bunga yang tertata apik di meja kopi di depannya. Dan lawan bicaranya, hanya duduk bertopang dagu sambil sesekali menenggak minumannya.

"Kau kesini naik apa, Sakura-san?" Tanya Sasori—sang tuan rumah membuka pembicaraan. Wajar saja, Sasori agak heran melihat Sakura yang begitu cepatnya sampai di rumahnya.

"Umm.. yah naik mobil Uchiha-san." jawab Sakura singkat. Diambilnya buah apel segar yang disediakan Sasori beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura segera melahap apel merah yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Dalam beberapa menit, apel itupun tandas.

"Aku suka apel." Ujar Sakura berbasa-basi, "Termasuk saus apel, _pie apple_, _apple cake_, ah semuanya!"

Dokter muda yang menjadi lawan bicara Sakura tertawa renyah, "Pantas wajahmu mirip apel."

"Hei!!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka membahas tentang apel, mulai dari jenis-jenisnya, warnanya, sampai hubungan antara Isaac Newton ketika ia menemukan teori gravitasi bumi lewat apel. Hmm.. sungguh pembahasan yang tak penting, tapi menurut Sakura sih penting. Sebagai maniak buah apel, segala informasi tentang apel ia anggap berarti. Wew.. dasar maniak.

Dan Sasori adalah orang pertama bagi Sakura yang tahu banyak tentang hal apel-mengapel (?) eh maksudnya segala hal tentang apel. Bagi Sakura, dokter muda berambut merah maroon ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sheriff sombong yang barusan mengantarnya. Cih. Wajahnya sih memang tampan. Perilakunya? Minta disambit clurit!

Kalau sesama dokter bisa bersatu gimana ya?

Eh ya ampun!!

"Eh, pukul berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Sakura segera melirik arloji hitam yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya.

"8 pm. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasori menepuk jidatnya dengan keras sampai darah bercucuran lalu ia wafat. Oke yang tadi bohong. Ia hanya menepuk jidatnya aja. Nggak pakai 'keras'.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan dokter lain! Ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan janji sepenting ini?" katanya sambil membanting pintu kamar. Samar-samar terdengar ia sedang membuka pintu lemari pakaian dengan kasar. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja dan celana bahannya.

"Ah! Aku juga baru ingat! Bagaimana mobilku?" Tanya Sakura sambil beranjak.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sakura. Sambil mengenakan jaket hitam dan mengancingkan bagian bawahnya ia berkata, "Ah.. aku baru ingat.. ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana kalau besok saja hm?"

Sakura hanya ber 'hoo' ria. Padahal hatinya mengutuk dalam-dalam makhluk yang bernama Sasori itu. Sudah jauh-jauh tetap diundur?!?!?! Hell!

"Kau tak menginap di tempatku saja eh? maksudku sudah larut dank au mau kembali ke tempat Tsunade?"

Sakura mematung. Oh iya, tidak mungkin ia menggelandang di Paradise Land, tidur di bench dengan suhu yang sangat rendah. Mau jadi apa dia besok paginya? Es batu? Tidak mungkin juga ia kembali ke tempat Tsunade sendirian. Mengingat betapa menyeramkannya jalan menuju Paradise Land-CurioShoppe pada malam hari. Dan LEBIH TIDAK MUNGKIN LAGI bila ia menginap di rumah Sasori. Oh my, apa kata tetangga bila mereke melihat seorang dokter yang berwibawa dan bertampang oke semalaman berduaan dnegan gadis yang tak jelas? Berabe.

"Tak usah.. kau tau kan maksudku.. err kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan.. jadi.."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Ia membuka pagar putih depan rumahnya, mempersilakan Sakura keluar, lalu segera beranjak dari Paradise Land.

Dan sekarang… Sakura sendirian dalam kegelapan. Lagi-lagi. Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi. Gelap. Suara anjing melolong menyayat kegelapan malam. Sakura berlari, berlari, berlari. Merasa trauma dengan rute Paradise Land-Curio Shoppe, ia memilih jalan di sebelah kanan yang belum pernah ia tempuh.

Lari, terus berlari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, darahnya berdesir, keringat bercucuran di dahinya membuat ia harus menyeka keringat itu berkali-kali—agar airnya tidak masuk ke mata.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar dan lebih tegap dari dirinya. 'Sesuatu' itu lalu bergerak mendekati Sakura yang membeku. Semakin dekat… tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, Sakura hanya dapat melihat warna matanya yang kemerahan karena saat itu sedang berkabut. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…

"A—ARR—G----!!"

Dan lagi-lagi nasibnya selalu berakhir bodoh di tengah perjalanan, pingsan. Ha ha.

* * *

Seorang wanita terduduk lemas di kursi sebelah tempat tidur queen size-nya yang berwarna keunguan. Bola mata merah darahnya menatap khawatir sesosok gadis yang terkulai lemas di ranjangnya. Saking khawatirnya—ia sampai sering-sering mengetuk ujung meja dengan agak keras. Bahkan ia mengucapkan, "Please.." lebih dari lima kali setiap menit.

"Ngh…"

Mata merah wanita cantik itu terbelalak lebar. Senyum mengembang di bibir merah darahnya, "Astaga! Dia bangun!! Kakashi, dia bangun!!" pekiknya riang. Disibaknya rambut hitam gelombangnya yang terawat. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang dipanggil Kakashi pun muncul diambang pintu. Wanita anggun itu lalu memeluk Kakashi.

"Aku kira ia bakal tak selamat!" suara wanita itu semakin serak, menandakan bahwa ia menangis. Pria yang bernama Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum, "Lebih baik kau lihat keadaannya, Kurenai."

Kurenai—nama wanita itu berlari seperti anak kecil menuju ranjang ungunya. Dilihatnya gadis yang terkulai lemas itu. Perban-perban memenuhi kedua tangan dan kakinya, "A-aku dimana?"

Kurenai tersenyum manis, "Kau dirumahku. Panggil saja aku Kurenai. Kemarin aku menemukanmu di depan bar dengan keadaan luka dimana-mana…"

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Dilihatnya sekujur tubuhnya, yap. Banyak sekali perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Seperti mumi saja, "Oh.. terima kasih. Ya ampun.."

Kurenai lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sakura sebentar. Sakura tetap bergeming dan memandangi luka-luka yang ada di sekujur badannya. Mengerikan. Seperti luka cakaran dan sayatan. Sakura merinding dan berhenti memandangi lika-luka itu. _Siapa yang melakukan ini?

* * *

_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Ini cerita terinspirasi dari The Sims 2 hehe… tapi saya mainnya udah lama banget jadi udah banyak yang lupa… :P maaf yaa gaje, saya lagi stress nih. Nilai biologi saya jelek banget Cuma 86 padal saya UDAH APAL PROTISTA DI LUAR KEPALA!! UUH SYID! *malah curhat* hah tauk nih reaksi mama bakal gimana T_T**

**Oke, kalo saya lanjut curcol disini bisa ngabisin berpuluh-puluh halaman nih.. udah dulu deh heheh**

**Bales review!! Xo**

**kucing luthu **: makasih.. oh ya? Samaa *tos* :D

**Ruki_ya_cH** : makasih.. oke.. maaf, saya akan berusaha meminimalkan

**Mikagami Shiho **: makasih hehe, emang Tsunade ga pernah ngaca! *dilempar sendal*

**Cumanumpanglewat** : hehe makasih... um? Iya saku nggak suka ama tabiatnya sasu gitsuww huehehe ;p

**Broken-Heart-Parade** : fic ini terinspirasi dari the sims 2 psp hehe makasih udah review

**Chiwe Sasu-Saku** : whoops makasih yaaa!! Sasusaku jadian? Hmm.. *lirik saso* liat aja entar *ditebas*

**Maria Umezawa** : yo pip! Makasih udah review, kembaranku!! :D

**Rei Kuroshiro** : makasih.. ah iya ya? Duh maaf... hehe namanya juga misteri *ngeles*

**Akina Takahasi** : makasih.. hehe okeee!! Sip sip!! Xo

**Green YupiCandy Chan** : iya.. yang chapt 1 belom sempet di edit :] ilmu hitam? NOOO *terak pake megafon* thanks for review btw :3

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta** : makasih... HAHA EMANG :DDD

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime** : *peluk hyuu* makasiiih!! MAKASEEEEEEEEH!! *pake kuah* :P

**Erune** : waduh udah pada lupa =_= haha makasih.. bukan paradise land hehe the sims 2 biasa

**evey charen** : psikopat? YEP :D *dilempar* hmm makasih yaaa hehe

**pick-a-doo** : THANKIES :3

* * *

**Review, please? :***

**xoxo, Kokoro Fujisaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**OBAT** pemberian Kurenai betul-betul manjur. Yah setidaknya warna lebam yang kebiruan agak berkurang sedikit. Begitu juga dengan luka cakar. Semuanya jadi lebih baik sekarang. Badan Sakura yang pertamanya sakit sekali kalau digerakkan, sekarang rasanya jadi sangat ringan. Terutama di bagian lengan serta kakinya. Well jangan tanya Kurenai dapat obat itu darimana. Yang jelas penampilan obat itu agak 'antik' bagi Sakura. Oke, nggak penting.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang duduk di meja rias Kurenai, melihat bayangan dirinya di pantulan cermin. Ia menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan lembut berkali-kali. Hingga seseorang dengan perlahan masuk kedalam ruang tidur yang lumayan luas itu, "Sakura, oh my! Kau bahkan sudah bisa berjalan ke meja rias itu!!"

Sakura menoleh kearah Kurenai sambil tertawa geli, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kurenai-san. Dan lagipula, obat darimu sungguh manjur. Terima kasih."

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Mm –Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang tamu." Jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ditutupnya kembali pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Sakura pun menyisir rambutnya beberapa kali lagi, lalu bangkit dari meja rias dan berjalan ke ambang pintu.

_Walaupun kota ini menyeramkan, tapi aku suka dengan penduduknya!

* * *

_

**The Whisper of Secrets**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

_**Aliens built every architectural wonder on earth, culminating in the perfection of Burlington, Vermont.**_

**Naruto**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Pairing : SasuSakuSaso**

**WARNING : GAJE, LEBAY, OOC, OC

* * *

**

"**EEH **apa?! Kokoro-san? Sasuke-san? Ada apa disini?" Tanya Sakura. Agak kaget juga tiba-tiba bertemu mereka ditempat seperti ini. Dengan agak canggung Sakura duduk di sofa magenta milik Kurenai.

"Tentu saja menengokmu bodoh! Oh jangan pakai suffix –san, oke?" sambar Kokoro sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju. Setuju apa yang dikatakan Kokoro maksudnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tujuanku memang menengokmu, tapi sepertinya wanita disebelahku ini tidak mempunyai tujuan yang sama." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik gadis sebelahnya –Kokoro yang tiba-tiba berwajah pucat sambil berwajah 'lihat-situasi-dong!'. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Huh?"

"Ng, anoo aku sedang butuh uang ja-jadi… aku ingin menjual rumahku padamu. Well memang hanya rumah musim panas kecil sih. tapi cukup kok untuk satu orang! Serius! Kuharap kamu mau membantuku, Sakura." Jelas Kokoro. Kayaknya sih dia sudah diberitahu Sasuke kalau saat ini Sakura sedang dalam journey mencari rumah idaman. Err, nggak lebay gitu juga sih. Intinya, Sakura sangat membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Titik habis.

"Aku membawakan kalian kue dan teh. Santai saja ngobrolnya oke?" ujar Kurenai yang muncul dari pintu dapur di sebelah barat ruang tamu. Ia membawa nampan kayu berisi sepiring penuh kue jahe, 3 cangkir putih, serta teko hangat besar berisi teh. Diletakannya satu-satu hidangan tersebut ke meja kecil, lalu wanita berparas cantik itu menghilang dari pengelihatan mereka bertiga. Baik Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Kokoro sekalipun. 'Padahal ini bukan rumahku.' Batin Sakura dalam hati dengan membentuk wajah T_T

"Err—" kembali ke topik. Masalah rumah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa harganya?"

Yang diajak bicara –Kokoro, tersenyum girang, "Seharga uang yang kau punya saat ini!!"

"APAA??!!!?!?!?"

"Kau gila! Kau gila! Wanita gila!! Aku nggak bakal punya uang tahu!" gertak Sakura. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan menghentakkan kaki keras-keras di depan Kokoro. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itupun juga membalas dengan hentakan kaki.

"Kau pikir sekarang ada di zaman batu?! Itu termasuk murah untuk harga rumah tahu! Memang berapa banyak uang yang kau bawa hah?!"

Sakura terdiam. Ada betulnya perkataan Kokoro. Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa kembali. Sementara Kokoro, ia masih berdiri. Berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Ujar Sakura.

Saat kembali, ia sudah membawa beberapa lembar uang untuk diserahkan kepada Kokoro. "Ini semua uangmu kan? Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa eh?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sambil mendengus tanda tak rela uangnya ludes dalam waktu yang singkat, Sakura pun duduk kembali di sofa sambil mencomot kue jahe yang disediakan Kurenai. Sementara Kokoro sedang asyik menghitung uang yang diperolehnya sambil menenggak tehnya sesekali.

Sore sudah menyambut Paradise Land. Langit jingga mewarnai kanvas alam, menambah keindahan saat matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan. Angin membelah lembut udara di situ, membuat korden-korden yang terpasang di jendela besar Kurenai bergerak dengan lembut sesuai dengan irama alam. Seorang wanita baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya, dengan agak malas ia berjalan ke luar kamar dan melongok sedikit ke ruang tamu. Masih ada. Teman-teman Sakura masih ada. Menghela nafas, Kurenai berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan halaman belakang. Kurenai kemudian berjalan menuju Jacuzzi yang terletak di sudut halaman belakang. Dengan agak gemetar, ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada pinggiran Jacuzzi yang berbatu itu, "Asuma…"

"Ya ampun sudah sore! Ah mumpung di sini aku mau mengunjungi rekan kerjaku dulu. Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantar Sakura ke rumah barunya?" Tanya Kokoro. Sasuke hanya menggumam 'Terserah.' Sambil mengangkat bahu. Kokoro segera mengantungi uang yang diberikan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian ia langsung ngacir ke sebuah rumah berwarna putih.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Eh tapi aku belum pamit sama Kurenai-san!"

"Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai –yang sedang memandangi Jacuzzi tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget, "Y—ya? Ada apa, Sa-saku-ra?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Masih membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa agak canggung dengan sikap Kurenai segera berkata, "Kau tak apa-apa kan? Err begini, tadi Kokoro menawarkan rumah untukku. Aku ingin pamit sekarang…"

Hening. Hanya ada suara burung gagak yang entah berada dimana. Langit yang tadinya jingga berubah menjadi kemerahan. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Pohon-pohon yang mati –tanpa daun, bergerak-gerak secara mengerikan. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia mendengar suara tangisan. Ya, suara tangisan.

"Kurenai-san?"

Masih hening. Suara burung gagak mulai menghilang. Angin mulai berhenti bertiup. Yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan. Tangisan pelan.

Sakura betul-betul merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ah," Kurenai membalikkan badannya. Tersenyum manis (tapi menurut Sakura senyum itu sangat ganjil) pada Sakura.

"Boleh. Hati-hati, ya. Ah iya, besok kau bisa kesini pagi-pagi?"

Nurani Sakura berkata 'tidak' tapi melihat wajah Kurenai yang memelas, Sakura menjawab, "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga? Tenang saja aku akan membayarmu oke? Sekarang pergilah. Hari sudah gelap. Bisa gawat."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura segera ngibrit dari situ.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Misterinya belum kerasa ya? maaf :'( saya akan berusaha lagi hehehe… maaf updatenya lama. Saya kan sekolahnya system sks, jadi ngebut gitu dan jadi sibuk hehehe.. (padal mainan twitter terus) err

**okeee bales review!!!**

**Maria Umezawa : **sabar pip, Kalo fisika dapet nilai jelek/lupa rumus itu wajar (?)nih updateannya. Aku sibuk nih belajar (padal sibuk liatin ec &twitan HAHA)

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Makasih udah review. Sakura? Diapain? Tunggu chapter berikutnya dan jangan lupa review!! *dicaplo**k***

**Nakamura Kumiko** : makasih udah review. Waa? Menurut kamu Sasuke kah? Hmm liat entar yaa *dilempar gergaji* wah? Ceritaku bagus? MAKASIH!! :*

**pick-a-doo** : makasih udah review. Sakura? Kenapa? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya *dibakar di panggangan BBQ*

**hehe** : makasih udah review. Ha? Seru? Makasih!! Okeee ini lanjutannya, maaf lama

**Mikagami Shiho : **makasih udah review. HAHA Sakura luka karena.... jreng wgwgwg. Sasori disini emang muda. Ceritanya dia dokter pinter muda gitu (aaaaw!!!)

**evey charen : **makasih udah review. Yah masih kurang ya? Chapter ini gimana? Hu maaf saku emang gampang pingsan. Kan cewek (gak ada hubungannya)

Erune** : **makasih udah review. Saku luka karena.... tunggu lanjutannya wgwgwgwgw

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan : **makasih udah review. UAPPAH?? WAAA saya terharu~ =o= *nyusut ingus* Konoha serem? Hahaha takdir *dilempar panci* hehehe makasih. Masa UASku nilainya tetep sama deh HAHA *malah curcol*

* * *

**Walaupun gaje,**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**

**X.O.X.O**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLATFORM **berwarna creamy pink yang dikenakan Sakura berpijak di depan sebuah bangunan mewah yang beberapa detik lagi akan menjadi rumah barunya. Bohong. Kokoro Fujisaki benar-benar berbohong. Tadi sore, gadis pemilik rambut hitam legam itu berkata kalau rumah miliknya kecil. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu! Oh! Lihat! Bahkan di depan pintu masuknya terdapat fountain mahal dengan air jernih yang memancur dari pancarannya. Ukiran pintu kayu yang terlihat mewah, serta beberapa tanaman hias terpajang rapi dan terawat di situ! Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah pria di belakangnya setelah maju beberapa langkah, "Terima kasih sekali, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tertolong. Oh... Err ---dan tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Kokoro."

Pria di belakangnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang dapat membuat seluruh gadis tunduk padanya, "Oke."

Gadis bermata emerald itu balas tersenyum. Dibukanya pintu pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah barunya, tetapi sebuah tangan menarik tangan kirinya.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Ini..." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit kepada Sakura. Refleks, gadis itu terkejut.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tersenyum tipis, Uchiha Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Sakura dan berkata, "Duitmu kan sudah semuanya diambil Kokoro. Tidak mau duit nih? Ya sudah."

"Mau lah! Eh nggak! Eh, Maksudku, kau tidak apa-apa memberiku duit sebanyak ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tetapi tangannya menunjuk badge sheriff yang tertera di pakaian seragamnya. 'Oh iya, ya.' Sakura membatin. Tentu saja Sasuke mendapat uang banyak. Pasti Sasuke sering terjerat oleh kasus-kasus rumit atau penangkapan bandit atau apalah itu yang bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak, benar? Oh iya, tentu saja.

"Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan keluar malam-malam."

"Eh?" Balas Sakura, "Sepertinya di sini aman kok."

Pria berambut biru tua itu melengos. Seakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang top secret, atau sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah tiba-tiba. Membayangkan sesuatu yang biasa diinginkan anak cewek pada pasangannya.

"Kau tahu? Perumahan ini dibangun di atas lahan kuburan. Terkadang setiap malam para zombie sering keluar dari liangnya dan berkeliaraan disini."

Sontak, imajinasi romantis Sakura runtuh seketika. Wajah cantiknya berubah pucat. Oke, adakah tempat yang AMAN di Konoha ini?

* * *

**The Whisper of Secrets**  
**Kokoro Fujisaki**

_**Help! My wife is star**_**_ving me to DEATH!_**

**Naruto**  
**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Mistery**

**Rate : T**

**Main pairing : SasuSakuSaso

* * *

**

"Emm ---Kokoro-chan, bisakah kau memberikan tour keliling mantan rumahmu sebentar? Aku takut tersasar saking besarnya." Ujar Sakura pada Kokoro, yang baru saja kembali dari rumah seberang sana. Gadis bermata hazel itu sepertinya menahan tawa.

"Ngelawak," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, "Rumahku tidak sebesar Benua Amerika. Lagipula di dalam sana ada maid."

"M--maid?! Jadi aku harus membayar maid itu?! Oh! Kau sudah menjadikan aku perempuan yang boros! Maid itu tidak murah!" Gertak Sakura. Membayangkan duitnya bakal habis lagi, padahal sampai saat ini ia belum bekerja sama sekali. Oh. Kokoro senang sekali membuat Sakura menderita. Sepertinya.

"Kau tak perlu membayarnya." Ujar Kokoro singkat. Membuat alis merah jambu Sakura menyatu diiringi dengan kerutan dahi.

Kokoro memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat reaksi Sakura yang (menurutnya) sangat berlebihan. Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah berada di dalam mobil, terpaksa membunyikan klakson. Agar Kokoro cepat naik ke mobilnya lalu kembali lagi ke Curio Shoppe.

"Aye. Bahkan kau tak perlu memberikan makan. Tenang saja."

"Ia tidak kabur? Tuan rumah macam apa kau, Fujisaki Kokoro?"

Berbalik memunggungi Sakura, Kokoro berkacak pinggang dan melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dengan langkah angkuh. Saat hendak menutup pintu mobil, gadis Fujisaki itu berkata, "Tidak akan pernah kabur. Semacam stuck disana. Dan untuk info, aku adalah tuan rumah yang terbaik! Oke, gotta go. Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini. Bye."

Mobil Sasuke hilang di belokan menuju Curio Shoppe. Disusul dengan teriakan Kokoro Fujisaki, "Eh! Aku titip salam sama mantan maid-ku!"

* * *

Sakura baru saja memindahkan koper terakhirnya menuju halaman depan rumah barunya, hingga mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok wanita muda berambut hitam pendek. Tubuh rampingnya dibungkus oleh seragam maid standar. Terusan hitam sepanjang 5 cm di atas lutut, lengan puffy, dan atasan setengah dada. Ditambah celemek putih yang diikatkan di pinggang langsingnya, dan bandana putih yang pasang di atas rambut kehitamannya. Tak lupa, kaki jenjangnya dilapisi oleh stocking hitam tipis yang sangat panjang. Oh. Wanita ini lebih cocok menjadi model ketimbang maid.

"Lalala~ membersihkan rumah~" maid itu menyanyikan lagu yang ia karang sendiri, membuat Sakura sweatdropped sendiri. Sadar bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, maid bermata hitam pekat itu menoleh kebelakang tempat Sakura berdiri.

"EEEEKH!!!"

Sakura mematung. Sambil mangap, tentunya.

"Ma-maaf! Saya kira Anda hantu!"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Tapi benaknya sedang menjerit, 'Bunuh maid menyebalkan ini!!'

"Maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Umm-- kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa Anda kemari?"

"Well," Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Maid itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Dipandanginya gadis cantik itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut merah jambu panjang yang berkibar lembut berlatar langit jingga khas Paradise Land menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Tak lupa pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Dress satin pendek bermotif floral berwarna pink pucat. Pakaian yang asing. Setidaknya bagi warga Konoha, sih. Mayoritas penduduk di sini biasanya menggunakan pakaian berwarna coklat atau krem. Berupa celana panjang dan atasan pendek yang ditutupi jaket.

"Kokoro menjual rumahnya padaku." Lanjutnya singkat. Disambut oleh suara 'gubrak' kecil karena maid itu menjatuhkan kemoceng yang dipegangnya. Maid itu tersenyum lebar.

"Senang bertemu nona! Saya Shizune, maid di sini!"

Sakura tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Shizune, "Terima kasih, Shizune. Oh ya, Kokoro nitip salam padamu..."

"Nona Kokoro sangat baik pada saya," ujarnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Tetap tersenyum lebar, tentunya.

"Tidak seperti majikan yang lain. Mereka langsung pindah rumah setelah satu atau dua minggu."

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini, Haruno Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Oh tidak. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk di sini.

"Ah!" Shizune mengagetkan lamunan Sakura sebentar. Maid itu berjalan ke arah beberapa koper yang terletak dekat pagar masuk, "Silakan melihat-lihat! Saya akan membawa koper-koper ini kedalam lalu membuatkan hidangan spesial untuk nona!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura membuka pintu berukir kayu dengan perlahan. Segalanya tampak dalam keadaan baik. Baik kebersihan rumah maupun perabotannya. Shizune melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Mata emerald Sakura menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan utama. Dua sofa merah berada di dekat perapian dan rak buku. Tak lupa, terdapat karpet raksasa yang (sepertinya) dari luar negeri. Telepon terletak di ujung ruangan, dekat pintu menuju dapur. Dan di ruang makan terhubung oleh halaman luar. Masih penasaran dengan seluruh isi rumah, Sakura Haruno memulai petualangan kecil di rumah barunya. Ada dua pintu kayu, masing-masing di kiri dan kanan. Sakura memilih pintu di sebelah kiri.

Suara decitan pintu menggema di ruangan itu. Gadis itu masuk ke ruangan yang ia belum-tahu-ruang-apa-namanya. Platformnya menggema, menandakan betapa luasnya ruangan itu. Meraba dinding, Sakura mencari saklar terdekat.

Cklek!

Lampu keemasan yang tergantung di langit-langit telah menerangi ruangan, sekaligus menerangi pikiran Sakura yang sejak tadi bingung dimana ia sekarang. Ruang musik. Piano antik terletak di sebelah kiri disertai beberapa harmonika yang tertata rapi di dalam lemari kaca. Sama seperti ruangan lainnya, ruangan ini terawat. Sakura hendak memainkan piano itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Merasa bahwa orang-di-belakang-Sakura itu Shizune, gadis bermata emerald itu melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa, tapi tak berhasil.

"Apa-apaan kau Shizune!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Jantung Sakura berdetak keras, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Hingga ia menengok ke belakang dan ia mendapati bahwa yang menarik tangannya bukan Shizune.

"_She is a murder..._"

"KYAAA!!!"

Sakura berlari ke arah pintu di depannya ---entah pintu itu akan membawanya ke ruangan mana, yang penting ia selamat. Kemudian menutup dengan kasar. Sambil bersender di balik pintu, gadis itu berpikir : MAKHLUK APA TADI?!

Pria umur sekitar 30-an, berwajah pucat, berjanggut, melayang dan... Merokok?! Apa itu tadi... Hantu?!

Menyibak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya, Sakura tertawa pelan, "...tak mungkin hantu..."

Sebelum waktu memberikan Haruno muda itu jawaban (serta ketenangan untuk sementara) di depannya berdiri (ia melayang. Apa masih bisa disebut 'berdiri'?) Seorang pria ---sebaya dengan Sakura, berambut panjang kecoklatan. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam objek di depannya, yang tak bukan tak lain adalah Sakura. Kali ini, napas Sakura tertahan. Menahan diri agar tidak pingsan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

"Aku mau pindah!" Teriakan Sakura menggema di seluruh ruangan utama. Shizune datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan raut wajah yang panik, "Ja-jangan, Nona!!"

"Kau tak bilang ada **DUA HANTU** di sini!"

Wajah Shizune memucat, "A-anou... Sebenarnya ada tiga..."

Kini Sakura yang memucat, "Ti-tiga?" Shizune mengangguk, "Seingatku hanya dua."

"Ah, maaf saya lupa, Nona." Jawab maid itu, sepertinya ia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Senyum ganjil menghiasi wajahnya yang manis, "Tapi saya mohon jangan pindah! Mereka hantu yang tidak jahat! Saya janji!"

"Kau, tidak takut? Kau tidak kabur, Shizune?"

Shizune menggenggam kedua tangannya. Sekarang jelas terlihat di wajah Sakura bahwa maid itu gemetar, "Sa-saya _stuck_ di sini, Nona. Uhh... Mohon jangan tinggalkan saya sendiri di sini!"

Sakura merasa agak iba melihat Shizune. Menghela napas sebentar, akhirnya Sakura setuju tinggal di situ. Disambut oleh sorak bahagia Shizune.

* * *

"...kita bisa mengembalikan kedua hantu itu ke tempatnya, Nona."

"Oh ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, menatap Shizune yang berdiri di depannya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Setiap arwah memiliki sejarahnya masing-masing mengapa mereka tetap tinggal di dunia," Sakura mematikan TV lalu mendengarkan Shizune dengan seksama. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sweatdropped karena entah kenapa Shizune jadi mirip seperti dukun.

"Yang di ruang musik, bernama Asuma Sarutobi. Ia tidak tenang karena jasadnya belum ditemukan..."

"Tunggu," potong Sakura, "Siapa Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Beliau adalah mantan suami dari Yuuhi Kurenai. Umm, yang sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan Kakashi Hatake. Pokoknya, kematian Asuma tak jelas."

"Ooh.." Jawab Sakura singkat. Sedang tak begitu mood mendengarkan cerita hantu. Shizune yang sekarang sudah kembali ke kamarnya yang entah dimana, sementara Sakura menyalakan TV lagi. Melihat bahwa sekarang sudah malam dan tidak ada acara yang bagus, Sakura mematikan TV lalu beranjak tidur.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Anda tampak menawan hari ini."

Sakura ---yang sedang menguncir sebagian rambut panjangnya agak terkejut melihat sikap Shizune yang terlalu formal. Malas berdebat, Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu sarapan di halaman luar. Semangkuk cornflakes, susu segar, serta frozen yoghurt siap mengawali harinya di Konoha. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, gadis itu melirik jam dinding di dekat jendela. Uh-oh. Masih terlalu pagi buat pergi ke rumah Kurenai sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat sambil menonton berita di TV (di dapur ada TV kecil yang terletak di atas lemari perabotan dapur). Menuang teh dari teko ke cangkir munglinya, gadis itu menatap heran isi beritanya. Well, semuanya berita lokal. Hanya ada berita tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di Konoha. Saat ini Sakura sedang menyimak liputan tentang suatu perkumpulan yang dianggap suci. Hmm Sakura sempat lupa apa namanya. Sejenis Kid atau apalah itu. Ia tak begitu ambil peduli. Yang jelas, bagi Sakura perkumpulan ini agak aneh. Sebab mereka mengagungkan matahari. Parahnya lagi, markas mereka di kandang sapi. Oke, lawakan yang cukup lucu bagi Sakura di pagi ini. Menghabiskan teh yang masih agak panas, Sakura mematikan televisi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Kurenai.

* * *

Suara pagar besi pendek berukir hati berdecit pelan ketika Sakura membukanya perlahan. Sebelum membunyikan bel, gadis itu menyematkan jepit pada poninya kemudian merapikan busananya saat itu. T-shirt bergambar Flippy, tokoh kartun dari Happy Tree Friends dan legging hitam. Hendak membunyikan bel, seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Wajah Sakura saat itu sudah agak seperti kepiting rebus melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Bedanya sekarang Sasuke tidak menggunakan seragam sheriff. Ia mengenakan jaket putih dan training. Headphones menggantung di lehernya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tali. Oh, rupanya ia membawa anjing jenis _Siberian Husky_.

"Ah, aku membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumah Kurenai-san."

"Sakura," Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura tercabik-cabik saat itu, oke lebay. Sakura menelan ludah.

"...hati-hati."

Lalu Sasuke melenggang pergi. Sakura bengong sesaat.

"Ah! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ujar Kurenai dari pintu samping. Wanita anggun itu kemudian melepas topinya, "Maaf, tadi aku berkebun."

"Tak apa. Jadi, aku harus ngapain sekarang?"

"Umm tugasmu mudah kok. Kau hanya perlu membersihkan kamar mandi, membuat makan siang, serta menanam bawang, oke?"

_Ba-bawang?!_

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu segera memulai pekerjaannya. Ia memulai dari membersihkan kamar mandi. Oke, kamar mandi Kurenai memang mewah. Tetapi **BENAR-BENAR** kotor. Sakura ngedumel lalu mulai membersihkan bathub berwarna magenta, dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan kloset (ini bagian yang sangat ia tidak sukai). 15 menit kemudian, ia hendak membersihkan wastafel. Disikatnya setiap inci dari wastafel mewah itu. Saat gadis manis itu membersihkan salurannya, sikat yang ia pegang tersangkut sesuatu.

"...eh? Cincin kawin?"

_Tidak mungkin Kurenai bisa seceroboh ini menhilangkan cincin kawin. Jadi, ini milik siapa? Mantan suaminya?_

Sakura berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya. Oke, tugas pertama selesai. Sekarang ia akan memasak makan siang. "Hmm, apa yang akan kumasak ya? Hot dog? Apa salad? Lebih baik cek kulkas dulu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Diraihnya gagang kulkas, mata emerald Sakura menyapu pandangan dihadapannya. Hanya ada roti _bun _dan daging. Ah, ia akan membuat hamburger. Hendak mengecek freezer, gadis itu dikejutkan oleh apa yang ada di dalam sana.

* * *

.

**_Help! My wife is starving me to DEATH!!!_**

.

**

* * *

**

Sakura mematung. Wajahnya yang pucat tetap memandangi catatan kecil mengerikan itu. Catatan itu di tulis oleh darah, di dinding freezer. Siapa? Siapa wife? Kurenai?

"Apa kau mengalami hambatan saat memasak?"

Sakura terkesiap. Buru-buru ia meraih roti bun dan daging kemudian membanting pintu kulkas dengan keras. Kakashi Hatake terlihat bingung.

"A-anou, Kakashi-san. Aku menemukan hal aneh..."

"Hal aneh?" Tanya Kakashi, "Kalau begitu kau bicara saja pada Kurenai. Aku kan bukan pemilik rumah ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Kakashi tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Matanya sibuk memandangi Kurenai yang sedang asyik berkebun di luar lewat jendela, "Aku adalah tunangannya, bulan depan kami menikah."

"Err-- selamat." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Nah, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!_ Good luck_~" Kakashi kemudian melenggang pergi.

_Cincin kawin? Catatan mengerikan? Apa maksudnya ini?!_ Sakura membatin. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia akan bersiap-siap untuk berkebun, di hari yang terik ini. Sakura memandang Kurenai yang tampak begitu tenang menyirami tanaman hiasnya. Menghela napas, Sakura meraih topi yang ada di ruang depan dan mengambil peralatan berkebun, semoga kali ini tak ada lagi sesuatu yang janggal.

* * *

Wanita anggun itu terus membiarkan air mengguyur tanahnya yang hampa. Senyum tipis namun ganjil tersungging di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik kemerahan. Melihat suasana sudah sepi, ia menggali dengan perlahan gundukan tanah itu. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat isi dari gundukan tanahnya, "Apa kabar, Asuma?"

* * *

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

**AAAA MAAF LAMA UDAH GITU JELEK LAGI HII MAAF SEMUA *jedutin kepala* Huuu maaf ya jiwa saya sedang labil, sedang berkecamuk (HU LEBE) Ehem, okee bales review :3**

**Uchiha Ry-chan :** makasih udah review! Haa? Bikin penasaran? Makasiih! Kurenai? Nyebut nama Asuma? Tunggu jawabannya *digeplak*

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' :** makasih udah review. AAA belum kerasa yaa? Maaf!! D"""": ini misterinya nggak berat kok. Ringan banget malah hehehe~ makasih masukannya~ belum ngerti ama fic ini ya? Ah maaf. Dx

**Hyori Sagi :** makasih udah review! Jacuzzi itu kayak sejenis (?) tempat buat rendem badan gitu HAHA Asuma? Yup. Buktinya jadi hantu di rumah Saku xD

**Mikagami Shiho lupa login xDD :** makasih buat review ;3. HAHA biasa cewek kan matre WAKAKA. Hmm kenapa? Liat lanjutannya yah :*

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya :** HALO! *menyambut kemunculan Sasuricchi* aaa? Beneran bagus? AAW makasih! :'D hihi ini updateannya. Maaf lambret yaa mahahaa

**evey charen :** makasih udah review. Waaa deskripsinya bagus? MAKASIH AAA :-*

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan :** makasih udah review! Kokoro emang orangnya spontan *dikeplak diri sendiri* HAHA. Kurang jelas? Baca chapt selanjutnya!! Xo

**Aika Umezawa : **HAHA SABAR YA! Inspirasi? Go to hell aja deh (?) :'0

**Sessio Momo : **makasih udah review. AA deg-degan? HAHA kamu lucu deh ;;) Fave? Boleh banget! Makasih!! xxo


	6. Chapter 6

Gadis berparas cantik itu tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Wajahnya pucat. Kedua bola matanya menegang, seakan-akan bola-bola mata itu akan segera mencuat keluar dari tulang -entah _etmoid_ atau _lakrima_ namanya. Air mata menggenangi bola matanya, ditambah dengan bayangan mengerikan yang terpantul jelas pada iris emerald miliknya. Sakura terlalu shock. Shock yang amat sangat sehingga bibir mungilnya mengucurkan darah segar karena ia menggigitnya terlalu keras. Firasatnya sejak tadi benar. Cincin kawin di wastafel, pesan kematian di _freezer_, keanehan Kurenai... Ah! Semuanya. Semua ini terlalu mengerikan. Perlahan, sekop yang ia genggam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu merenggang hingga jatuh ditarik gravitasi bumi. Ia tidak percaya. Sangat. Tidak. Percaya.

Ia hampir saja berteriak saat seseorang mendekapnya secara tiba-tiba. Maniak? Ah bukan! Tapi... Dia...!

Andaikan Sasuke tidak muncul dalam milisekon yang lalu, Sakura pasti sekarang sudah dijadikan korban di rumah terror ini.

Karena saat itu Kurenai hendak melempar botol saus ke ubun-ubun Sakura.

* * *

**The Whisper of Secrets**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

_**"Always keep your eyes on the cow in front of you. Attention yields obedience."**__  
_

**Naruto**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Rate : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuSakuSaso**

**

* * *

**

"Sa—Sasuke...!" Sakura terperanjat melihat pria cool itu yang sekarang sedang melindunginya dari serangan tiba-tiba Kurenai. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus dan tajam kearah Kurenai. Yang dipandangi segera menyembunyikan senjatanya di balik punggungnya —dan tersenyum ramah seolah-olah sekarang tak terjadi apapun.

"Uchiha... Tidakkah kau merasa kalau memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin adalah tindakan lancang dan tidak terhormat?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Mempererat Sakura di dekapannya. Sakura terlalu bingung untuk membuka mulutnya saat ini.

"Kurenai-san..." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, "...tidakkah kau merasa kalau membunuh orang adalah suatu tindakan kriminal?"

Kurenai diam bergeming. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita anggun itu baru tertawa miris. Ia beralih duduk pada kursi kayu di sampingnya.

"Ku—Kurenai-san! Kau membunuh Asuma...?" Desis Sakura sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukan 'curi-curi kesempatan' Sasuke. Ditatapnya wanita anggun di depannya dengan tatapan berapi-api. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ternyata, wanita yang ia sanjung karena kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinya adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh yang amat mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, mayat pria itu diawetkan, dimasukkan ke dalam peti, dan dikubur? _Oh my effing God_, semua ini membuat lutut Sakura lemas.

"H—hah?" Kurenai seperti terperanjat akan sesuatu. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia agak bingung melihat Sakura yang menatapnya geram, dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Dan hei! Kenapa ada _sheriff_ Uchiha disini?

"Kenapa. Kau. Membunuh. Asuma?" Sakura mengulangi perkataannya. Mata Kurenai membelalak sebentar lalu bangkit dari kursi kayunya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya...!" Bantahnya. Botol saus yang sejak tadi ia pegang, diletakkan di tengah meja kayu kecil yang berbentuk bulat, "...Itu bukan... Aku!"

Hening menyelimuti halaman belakang rumah Kurenai yang agak luas. Melodi alam menyanyikan dentingan alam yang tak ada duanya, sehingga menciptakan simfoni yang sangat menakjubkan. Ditambah dengan selubung senja yang berwarna keemasan menghiasi langit kekuningan dari Konoha.

"...Aku memiliki dua kepribadian."

Oh pantas, saja.

* * *

"Aku merasa black out saat itu. Saat terbangun tiba-tiba aku dalam posisi telentang di kasur, dengan pisau di tangan kanan. Lalu, saat aku pergi ke kamar mandi karena ketakutan, Asuma... A—"

Kurenai tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Karena hatinya selalu teriris jika teringat insiden mematikan itu. Jadi... Ini salah siapa?

"Kurenai-san..." Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan ke tempat Kurenai, berusaha mendekap wanita cantik itu dengan segenap kekuatannya, berharap ia dapat membagi segenap kekuatannya pada Kurenai.

"Sakura, aku punya permintaan."

* * *

Sakura membuka tirai penghubung dapur dan halaman dengan perlahan-lahan dan mendapati ruang tamu yang kosong melompong. Hei? Dimana Kakashi? Sakura pun berjalan melewati pintu kamar dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara Kakashi yang sedang menelepon. Yah, mungkin ia menelepon teman kerjanya.

"Ya, pokoknya kau harus datang ke acara pernikahanku dengan Kurenai. Tipe wanita yang sangat baik..."

_Deg._

Hati Sakura tidak tega menyampaikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan suram tentang seorang Kurenai Yuuhi. Tapi, ini amanah. Sakura harus menyampaikannya. Walaupun itu harus berakhir bahagia, ataupun pedih.

Gadis berambut merah jambu panjang itu hendak mengangkat tangan kanannya —mengetuk pintu. Tapi Kakashi sudah keburu membuka pintunya.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?"

* * *

"Nee, Uchiha.. Bunuhlah aku. Aku telah berdosa. Aku ini berbahaya..." Bisik Kurenai, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sheriff tampan itu menghela napas sebentar, "Bukan semua salahmu, Kurenai. Berterimakasihlah karena aku tak menembakmu..."

"...Dan berterimakasihlah juga pada Sakura."

Seulas senyum tulus tersungging di bibir kemerahan wanita itu. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sejak tadi berjatuhan dengan deras, mulai mengering sehingga memberikan bekas jejak-jejak air di pipinya, "Ya."

"Gadis itu telah memberikan semangat baru bagi hidupku."

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Nona Sakura pulang juga akhirnya! Saya khawatir sekali!"

Sakura —yang baru saja membuka pintu masuk rumahnya mau tak mau harus terlonjak kaget ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukannya bermaksud lebay, Sakura saja sampai harus menutup matanya. Karena Shizune mengeluarkan aura cemerlang yang menyilaukan.

"Nona Sakura," sapa Shizune ramah, "Menu makan malam hari ini Mac and Cheese."

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis sebagai balasan. Ia segera melesat ke meja makan yang terletak di ujung kiri dapur. Shizune sepertinya betul-betul mengkhawatirkannya.

* * *

Langit hitam membentang luas di daerah Paradise Land. Ranting-ranting kecil Pohon Cypress —pohon kematian bergoyang pasrah tertiup oleh hembusan angin yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan. Seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menatap Sang langit dari balik jendela kamarnya, mendesah pelan. Begitu banyak kejadian hari ini. Setelah ia menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi pada Kakashi, pria itu terlihat sangat shock. Segera angkat kaki dari rumah Kurenai dan berlari entah kemana setelah menitipkan pesan _**'I Love You'**_ pada Kurenai. Sayangnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Kurenai setelah itu. Katanya sih, besok Sasuke akan menemani Kurenai ke kantor polisi. Jadi besok seharian penuh Sakura nggak akan bertemu dengan _sheriff _cool itu.

"Nona Sakura..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Shizune. Hei! Bayangkan saja! Sejak tadi tidak terdengar bunyi decitan pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikitpun! Kapan Shizune masuk ke sini? Apa jangan-jangan dia hantu...?

_Nggak mungkin!_

"Ruangan musik sangat sepi, ya Nona." Ujar Shizune berbasa-basi. Masih berada beberapa meter di belakang Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pemandangan langit hitam kelam Konoha.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah memasukinya."

"Bukan itu!" Sergah maid itu, "Hantu Asuma tidak ada! Sepertinya ia sudah tenang. Atau... Mayatnya sudah ketemu...?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura malas. Ia beralih dari jendela menuju tempat tidur berselimut wool-nya, merebahkan diri disana. Ia terlalu capek untuk menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini pada Shizune. Mungkin nanti saja, "Aku mau tidur sekarang."

"Ah! Nona! Tadi Dokter Sasori menelepon. Beliau mencari nona. Katanya kalau nona sudah pulang, nona disuruh menelponnya."

"Cih!" Dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memakai alas kaki tidur berbentuk kelincinya dengan asal, lalu keluar kamar menuju telepon dengan membanting pintu.

* * *

"Jadi... Bisakah aku ke rumahmu sekarang...? Toh rumah kita berdekatan." Ujar suara di seberang sana. Sakura agak bergidik ngeri. Ditambah saat melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam. Oh. Ditambah lagi dengan pakaian yang saat ini ia gunakan. Piyama lama bermotif wortel. Lucu sekali.

"Ha? Kau bercanda."

"Ahahaha!" Suara berat namun seksi (?) Tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda. Sebetulnya, besok bisakah kau membantuku membereskan buku-buku di rak rumahku? Tenang saja. Aku akan membayarmu."

_Oh crap_. Sebenarnya disini ia mau dijadikan dokter atau pembantu, sih? Oh! Dan seharusnya besok adalah hari santainya! Kenapa harus diganggu lagi sama Sasori? _Dayyuumn_!

"Aku akan segera ke rumahmu sekarang, membersihkan rak-rakmu secepat mungkin, lalu segera melesat balik ke rumah dan menunggu datangnya hari esok alias hari dimana Haruno Sakura bersantai-santai, oke?"

Lalu sambungan terputus.

* * *

Lagu enerjik dan menghentak-hentak menggema di seluruh ruang baca Sasori. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis dengan t-shirt motif buah-buahan dengan celana pendek berwarna_ khaki _sedang mengepak beberapa buku lama di dalam dus besar, dan terlihat pula pemuda tampan mengenakan t-shirt maroon dan celana pendek biru tua sedang mengangkat dus-dus dari ruangan itu menuju gudang. Sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot. Si gadis, menyeka keringatnya sebentar lalu berteriak memanggil si pemuda, "Sasori-san! Semuanya sudah selesai!"

Sasori —nama pemuda berambut merah maroon itu segera ke ruang baca miliknya dan mengangkut dus terakhir sebelum rak-rak di ruangan itu kosong melompong, "Kau boleh istirahat, Sakura. Silakan ambil jus di kulkasku." Ujarnya seraya menghilang dari ambang pintu. Sakura mengangguk pelan, mematikan tape milik Sasori, lalu menyiapkan jus untuk mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam begini."

"Nggak apa," Sang gadis yang bermata emerald itu tersenyum seraya menuang jus dari kardus minuman, "Ini untukmu."

"Trims," balas Sasori pelan, menghempaskan diri di atas sofa kecoklatan miliknya sambil menegak minumannya sampai habis.

"Idemu bagus tentang bekerja saat malam sambil menyetel lagu menghentak-hentak. Haha.. —" Sakura hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun berhenti karena tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dengan jarak yang tipis.

"—Sasori-san...?"

Sakura merinding. Ehm, ralat. Sangat merinding saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasori melingkar di pinggangnya. Darah berkumpul di kedua pipinya yang seputih buah pualam.

"Sakura," bisik Sasori tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu. Membuat napas gadis itu tercekat, "Aku..."

.

"Stop drama cengengnya."

.

Pintu kayu mahal Sasori terlihat rusak, memperlihatkan sesosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Buru-buru sheriff itu mendekati mereka berdua. Menarik Haruno Sakura dalam dekapannya. Oke, dekapan kedua untuk hari ini, "Kau membuat dia takut, Dokter."

Sang Dokter tertawa mengejek. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan 'bisa-apa-kau' pada Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangan di dada, ia menyatukan alis lalu berkata, "Justru kau yang membuatnya takut. _Sakura is mine_, Uchiha."

Sang bungsu Uchiha melemparkan tatapan menusuk. Hingga Sasori, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sejenis alat aneh dari saku celananya. Sepertinya itu hasil eksperimen buatannya.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu, Uchiha. Tapi hanya **sementara**, lho."

Perlahan, dengan alat itu, Dokter Sasori menghilang bagai asap. _Oh my_, tadi itu ternyata alat teleportasi. Ternyata Sasori bukanlah dokter biasa! Selain berwajah tampan, muda, serta pandai, ia adalah profesor, mungkin?

* * *

"Pasti ada di sekitar sini, Sasuke! Kita harus mencari Sasori!" desak Sakura yang segera membuka satu per satu ruangan dan memeriksanya. Hingga mereka tiba di ruang baca Sasori. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ada single sofa, meja belajar kayu yang terlihat berat, tape, serta banyak rak yang sudah kosong isinya.

"Nggak mungkin dia hilang," sergah Sakura sambil bersandar di samping rak buku —tubuhnya bertumpu pada rak itu, "Hei, kau ada ide nggak Sasuke? Aku capee—akh!"

Gadis itu terjungkal saat tiba-tiba rak itu bergeser. Sasuke menggumam 'Payah' sebentar sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil menggumam, 'Thanks.'

Mula-mulanya, Sakura marah-marah gara-gara rak itu yang menjadi penyebab Sakura terjatuh. Namun, ternyata ada rahasia di balik rak tersebut.

"...Celah? Jangan-jangan... di dalam sini ada ruangan! Ayo bantu aku mendorong rak ini, Pink!"

Dan benar saja. Terdapat sebuah lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu kecil dengan jarak yang berjauhan. Lorong mengerikan itu membawa Sakura dan Sasuke ke dalam ruangan misterius yang dipenuhi dengan komputer-komputer canggih serta larutan kimia yang tampak berbahaya. Sakura hendak saja menyentuh salah satu larutan itu, namun sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "Sasuke, Sakura... selamat datang di ruang penelitianku. Perkenalkan, aku Sasori sebagai dokter sekaligus ilmuwan dan ahli hipnotis."

—_Die._

_

* * *

._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Halo semua! Maafin Kokoro yaa karena telat update! Maaf banget abis saya seang galau *ngeles* hehe. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini nggak memuaskan. Cinta segitiga! Cinta segitiga loh! Hahaha! Sasorinya saya buat jahat di sini. Maaf ya semua **** kan ceritanya dia imut-imut licik(?) ehem stop bacot oke? Sekarang balas review!**

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Makasih udah Review! Kokoro senang banget iya. Asuma itu setan —ehm, hantu. Itu masih rumah kok. Sebenernya sih nggak luas-luas amat, tapi bagi Sakura tempat itu luas banget soalnya dia kan terlena (?) ama kata Kokoro yang katanya rumahnya itu 'kecil' hehe.

**Dr.0taku : **Makasih udah review! Kokoro senang banget loh! Hahaha! Kena kau! *digeplak* masih untung loh ama mama papa kamu, coba kalo kamu baca pas pelajaran terus ketauan guru :P fave? Boleh banget! Makasih kalii hihi

**Uchiha Evans :** Makasih udah review! Kokoro nangis bahagia :') iyaa seperti yang dijelaskan pada chapter ini, Kurenailah yang ngebunuh Asuma. Rahasia kota Konoha? Ooh rahasia kota itu ada pada penduduknya sendiri. Kamu liat sendiri kan, masing-masing penduduk Konoha punya rahasia kelam kayak Kokoro yang pernah di culik alien atau Kurenai yang berkepribadian ganda

**Hyori Sagi** **:** Makasih udah review! Kokoro pingin hug kamu *dilempar bakiak* waduh ampe terkencing-kencing? Lumayanlah buat obat pencahar fic saya ini *plak* JLEB. Tebakan kamu benar Kurenai punya 2 kepribadian! 100! Asuma dibunuh Kurenai? Bener lagi! Yah! Ceritaku gampang ketebak yaa? Hiks... ;_;

**Kanna Ayasaki :** Makasih udah review! Kokoro menghanturkan beribu-ribu terima kasih *nggak baku* haha bikin novel? Mungkin nanti kali ya? Aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Bikin penasaran? Makasih! (?)

**aya-na rifa'i :** Makasih udah review! Kokoro loncat-loncat loh hihi! Looh lirik kiri dan kanan? Kok lirik atas sama bawah belum? Awas loooh *dilindes traktor* haha bikin deg-degan yaa? Jangankan kamu. Aku aja yang ngetik ampe keringet dingin (oke nggak lebay gitu juga sih :P)

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** Makasih udah review! Kokoro menitikkan air mata haru (?) makin seram? Haha terima kasih! (?) makin seru? Amin ya Allah hehe

**Rei Sakaki :** Makasih udah review! Kokoro ampe kayang loh! (?) baru review sekarang? Nggak papa kok. Daripada nggak sama sekali. Tapi review di setiap chapter bisa kali *digaplok sendal* bayangin Sasuke? Ah! Aku juga! Apalagi yang pas bawa guguk (malah curcol) ah! Masih ada typo ya? Maaf. Nanti saya perbaiki, kok. Nanti loh yaa *disumpel kaos kaki*

**Aika Umezawa :** Hoi! :-D haha *peluk balik* *peluk Ec juga* iyaa dia seram karena... karena... Ya dia berkepribadian ganda. *plak* hiatus jangan lama? Oh itu susah banget, banyak masalah cuy (?) haha! Makasih ya udah review :P (entah kenapa jawaban review buatmu beda sendiri *?*)

**Fun-Ny Chan :** Makasih udah review! Salam kenal balik dari Kokoro Fujisaki keren? Amiiin makasih yaa hehe. Nih lanjutannya. Review yaa *plak*

**Kokoro bukan siapa-siapa dan fic ini bukan apa-apa tanpa dukungan dari kalian. Oleh karena itu terimakasih banyak atas waktunya dalam membaca ini (lebih makasih sama orang yang review juga :p) maaf kalau saya banyak kekurangan dalam hal tulis-menulis. Apresiasi sangat dibutuhkan. Kan Kokoro manusia juga **

**

* * *

X.O.X.O,**

**藤咲****心**

**.**

_**Review, please? :3**_


End file.
